Something about Red
by Somewei
Summary: Brick has a unique way of showing Blossom how he spends his Valentine's Day. --Brick/Blossom, K plus for slight swearing!--


_**Disclaimer: **_Puh-lease…

_**Author's Notes:**_ A small one-shot about Brick and Blossom. Happy Late Valentines Day, everyone! Or Single Awareness Day for peeps like me! And, yes, I posted this purposefully at this time. You'll see why. _-evil laugh-_

_**Timeline: **_No specific one. It's kind of just…_floating_.

* * *

**  
Something about Red**

_Somewei_

_Valentine's Day or Saint Valentine's Day is a holiday celebrated on February fourteenth by many people throughout the world. In the West, it is the traditional day on which lovers express their love for each other by sending Valentine's cards, presenting flowers, or offering confectionery. The holiday is named after two among the numerous Early Christian martyrs named Valentine. The day became associated with romantic love in the circle of Geoffrey Chaucer in the High Middle Ages, when the tradition of courtly love flourished._

_The day is most closely associated with the mutual exchange of love notes in the form of __valentines. Modern Valentine symbols includes the heart-shaped outline, doves, and the figure of the winged Cupid. Since the nineteenth century, handwritten notes have largely given way to mass-produced greeting cards._

In other words, a way for couples to have abhorrent public displays of affection without getting into trouble – especially in high schools and colleges. It was also a way to gauge a person's popularity (from elementary school through high school) by the number of valentines a person received. As ridiculous as this small tradition seemed, it happened, whether a person liked it or not.

For the Girls, it was no different.

Every Valentine's Day, Bubbles would be showered with small, heart-shaped valentines and love notes by secret (or _not _secret) admirers. Everywhere she went, the blonde girl would find these confessions of love within her locker, at her desk or in her gym bag. Bubbles would politely read the notes, place them in her backpack and, in the safety of her home, dispose of them. Never would the _sugar_ of the Powerpuff Girls hurt a person's feelings. That was just not in her. And if Bubbles knew the admirer, she would thank them with a small smile, but clearly made sure that, past the 'thank you', there was nothing between her and the love-struck boy.

Buttercup, however, was a different story. Popular, she was, with the athletic group of boys and she would receive valentines as well. She, though, wouldn't even glance at the valentines and simply through out the fragile pieces of paper without a second glance – breaking many hearts in the process. The _spice _of the group didn't care who she offended because, well, the people of the world offended _her _for simply _creating _the holiday. In conclusion, the green puff was a heartbreaker.

And Blossom was an admirable girl for the intellects of the school. Intelligent, well thought out and creative valentines would be bestowed upon her on this holiday. And she would soak up the attention, loving the feeling of being loved. She craved the attention from the boys and often kept the valentines for a couple of days to re-read them until she grew tired of the sweet words. She, then, would throw them out once the holiday had passed.

But that was all they received…valentines. Nothing more caught their interest. Nobody stood out from their minds. That was, until the Rowdyruff Boys – after a _long_, violent affair – became the beaus of the girls. And now – particularly to Blossom and Bubbles – Saint Valentine's Day was something special, important. Why? Because they had _boyfriends _to spend it with. The girls could only anticipate what the boys would do for them this February fourteenth, which fell on a Saturday.

"Boomer said he's going to take me out to Fire Corner Café tonight!" Bubbles giggled that morning as the three ate breakfast. As usual, the blonde's hair was in neat pigtails and she was glowing from cheerfulness. Her sisters, however, looked rather ragged from waking up. Even Blossom, who loved her hair, was somewhat messy from sleeping. "And then we're going to walk on the beach! Isn't it romantic?"

Out of the three couples, the blues were probably the most romantic. Ironically, they were the second couple to get together. Bubbles had instantly been terrified of the boys when Ms. Bellum announced that she would be caring for the them. Being a gentle boy underneath the tough exterior, Boomer had tried to show Bubbles he meant no harm, but his counterpart would issue an "_eep_!" before she would hide behind her redheaded sister.

It had taken a good four months before she had finally eased up enough for the two to become friends. They had spent their time teaching each other their special talents (art, languages, etc.) for several months. Finally, one August evening, Boomer had shyly asked Bubbles out. The blues had not turned back since, being attached at the hip to the point where the leaders of the Puffs and Ruffs would have to separate the two when the evening finished.

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup snorted as she shoved her mouth with pancakes. "_Romantic_. Gag me. I'm probably going to spend my time making sure Butch doesn't hit on other girls."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Buttercup, I don't get _what _you see in Butch."

"Neither do I," The green puff deadpanned, causing an awkward silence to fall between the three sisters.

The greens, surprisingly, were the first to come together. It was an awkward relationship in which the siblings of the two couldn't understand. From the first moment they met, Butch had asked Buttercup out claiming she was the "_Light of his life_". Of course, that earned the ruff a punch in the jaw from his counterpart. From there, the two decided to start off as friends _only_ and it worked out. The two were competitive with each other, squaring off on _everything_ from who could arrive at school first to who made the best free throw shot.

Of course, Butch continued to hit on every girl from Townsville to Timbuktu, using the same line that he used on Buttercup. At first, the dark-haired girl ignored the boy before she finally decided she didn't want Butch hitting on any other girl but _her_. So, she declared that she would reform the boy and both Butch and Buttercup entered into their strange relationship. Every time he hit on, coped a feel or flirted with another girl, a smack to the head or a slap to the cheek would be given by Buttercup. Often the Puffs and Ruffs would see a red hand mark on Butch's face as he dreamily followed his girlfriend around.

"Strange relationship," Blossom calmly murmured as she sat down and demurely began eating her breakfast. The green puff merely shrugged and continued her process of downing pancakes and swallowing milk.

Bubbles glanced at her sister. "What are you and Brick planning on doing?"

Blossom and Brick were the newest in entering their relationship. It had taken the longest for them to quit being paranoid around each other. For six months, the redheads eyed each other, making sure neither had anything up their sleeves. Once both determined that the other team was safe, it had taken even longer for the two to become _friends_ – mostly because of Brick's cold exterior.

While Blossom was calm and open, Brick was cold and calculating. The pink puff made friends easily with people and it took her a long time to show her counterpart how to relax and confide in someone else, but she managed. Just after befriending their opposite, their siblings became couples, but under no circumstance did they feel obligated _they _had to become a couple. In fact, they seemed adamant in remaining only friends to prove that it wasn't necessary for the final puff and ruff to be destined for each other.

Extraordinarily, Brick seemed to have a possessive nature that disallowed boys of every kind to romantically come within ten feet of Blossom. At first, he simply assumed that, because he was close and trusted her, he was just protecting a friend. He spent hours convincing himself of that and finally seemed comfortable with his jealous nature whenever a boy seemed to flirt with the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, until something broke his coolness.

One day, just three weeks into the school year, a boy asked Blossom on a date. He hadn't been aware of it (otherwise he would have broken the guy's leg for simply _talking_ to his best friend) until she had skipped up to him, excited about her impending date. The red ruff had smiled (more like _smirked_) and said he was happy for her all week, though underneath he was fuming. When that Friday rolled around, he had stayed at home like a good boy…for an _hour_.

After the hour, he managed to convince himself that Jeremy (that was the boy's name) was a villain in disguise and was going to do unspeakable things to Blossom. So, he darted over to the restaurant Blossom and Jeremy were at and spent the entire evening trying to subtly convince her that Jeremy was the enemy. It ended in a disaster with a disgusted Jeremy, a pissed off Blossom and a frustrated Brick. Needless to say it, had become apparent Brick felt more than camaraderie for his counterpart.

Following that disaster and another jealous rampage (on Blossom's part this time), the siblings of the two leaders finally managed to get the two together. If not for their 'older' siblings, the greens and blues figured, but the victimized citizens of Townsville who were at the ends of two fierce and jealous redheads. It was their job, after all, as superheroes to protect the town.

"I don't know," Blossom sighed. "Brick didn't tell me what we're going to do. In fact, I don't even know if he _knows_ what day this is."

Buttercup rose an eyebrow. "Seriously? And _you_ wonder what _I _see in _Butch_. What do _you _see in _Brick_? The guy is so freakin' cold and unfeeling. I mean, really, what do you two do? Stare at a wall when you're together. Oh wait, excuse me, I mean _glare_ at a wall?"

"Buttercup!" squealed Bubbles as she took a swat at her sister. "Be nice! We don't need to know the ins and outs of Blossom's relationship with Brick."

"And besides," The pink puff sighed. "He, at least, doesn't go eyeing everything with feminine legs and walks. Brick has much more class than that."

The tough teen frowned and muttered underneath her breath, "That's because he's afraid you're going to maul him all over town if he even _blinks _at a girl in the wrong way. My guy isn't at least as terrified of me as Brick is with you."

"_Please_."

Bubbles threw her hands up between the two girls. "Girls, let's not get in a fight about which ruff is more badass than the other. All _three _of them are. How about we just agree to disagree, okay?" She paused and grinned widely at them. "And anyway, Boomer is more _awesome_ than Brick _or _Butch."

Both Buttercup and Blossom exchanged a look before they pushed their sister off her chair. The blonde yelped out as she fell to the ground, only to recover inches above the tiled floor by floating. She quickly floated back into her seat and giggled, ignoring the indignant looks she was receiving. "I'm sorry! I just had to!"

"Yeah right," The green puff murmured.

* * *

After breakfast, the girls had gotten dressed and planned to watch television when they were called away from their plans because Sedusa started causing trouble with several married officers. After a rigorous game of hide-and-seek and cat-and-mouse, the girls managed to defeat the seductress and put her in jail. Buttercup immediately flopped on the couch when they got home, Bubbles floated into her room and Blossom was called into their father's office. John asked his daughter to go out and do a grocery run for him (he was planning on having Ms. Keane on _another _date with him). She complied, got the necessary items written down and left. As she walked through the door, she bumped into Butch. He shot a huge grin as she smiled and said, "Hi, Butch. What's up?"

"Nothin'," He replied easily and glanced over her shoulder. "Is Buttercup in?"

"Yeah."

He grinned even wider. "Great! I was hopin' she was. Plannin' on takin' her to all her favorite spots today."

Blossom's eyes softened. "That's sweet, Butch. I'm sure she'll like it."

"She better," He laughed heartily. "Because I've got nothin' else in mind for today! If she was lookin' for somethin' special to happen today, I'm in for a world of hurt – courtesy of her fists and feet. It's a pain havin' a girlfriend who really _can _beat the crap outta you!"

The redhead blinked at the teenage boy, not sure if she should berate him for being so unprepared or to laugh at his mindlessness. Consequently, she decided that she would leave the matter alone. Besides, Butch made his bed – he might as well sleep in it. So, without further hesitation, she let him in and headed towards the store, taking the car so she wouldn't have to carry the bags home.

Blossom had gone down the many aisles, grabbing the stuff she needed, when she got to Malphs, making sure she didn't miss anything. Her mind was reflecting on what happened between her and Butch not minutes before and couldn't help but give a little giggle. Despite the fact that most girls, Blossom included, would've gotten mad at the fact that Butch was so unprepared, she also thought that he was perfect for Buttercup. Her sister had never really had been one for Valentine's Day and so the fact that Butch was unready was, in an ironic way, perfect.

_It's also kind of sweet, too, when you really think about it_, She thought as she grabbed a box of linguine noodles. _And funny. _

She shook her head and turned down the next aisle, her eyes scanning for the next item on her list. As she moved through the store, several little kids waved 'hi' at her and other adults wished a Happy Valentine's Day. Her mind began to wander as she shopped and couldn't help but feel a little anxious and excited to see what Brick had planned.

_Flowers?_

_Chocolate?_

_Date by the pier?_

_At her favorite restaurant?_

_A movie?_

_What?_

Her heart fluttered at the possibilities of what her hot-tempered boyfriend would bestow her with. While Blossom had definitely grown out of _outwardly_ lavishing on others paying attention to her and gloating, that did not stop her from wanting to do it _inwardly_. And besides, she wanted to prove to her sisters that her boyfriend was the best out of the three Rowdyruff Boys. Finishing up her shopping, she had gone to the registers, only to find Brick standing in line. She smiled and trotted over to him. "Brick!"

He glanced over his shoulder and gave a small smile that he reserved only for her. "Hi Bloss."

She got behind him in line and slyly grinned. "What're you doing here?"

Part of her hope he would tell her he was buying her something for Valentine's Day and then lavish her with sonnets (_Okay, maybe the sonnets thing was too far for him. But a girl could hope, couldn't she?_) while they waited in line. She also hoped he would tell her what they were going to do on this fine day for lovers. Instead, however, he held up a jar of pickles. "Here for this. My mom demanded I get it. Said she was getting a headache from all the complaining from the Mayor. The Pickle Man is on vacation and he doesn't have a jar on his desk."

Blossom stared at the pickles briefly before she glanced up at him again. "That it? Nothing else you want to tell me?"

"Yeah," He said slowly as he gave her a strange look. "What else would I tell you?"

The leader of the puffs kept her composure and made sure her shoulders didn't sag as she replied, "Oh, nothing. Just asking."

He continued to shoot a suspicious glance as he moved up in line and handed the cashier his item. "Okay, if you're sure."

She nodded and silence befell the couple. Blossom, being the strategist she was, plotted ways to bring up the topic of Valentine's Day with her counterpart as he waited in line. An idea came to her as she said, "Hey, did you know Boomer was taking Bubbles to that new café in Downtown?"

"Really?" Brick replied nonchalantly as he handed the cashier his money.

The pink puff frowned when she didn't get the response she was looking for. So, she tried again, hoping for success this time around. "And Butch is taking Buttercup to all her favorite spots today. Isn't that sweet? I mean, _I _think it is."

"Yeah, sweet."

Another failure. She growled and pushed down the urge to hit him in the head. She collected herself before she snapped her harsh gaze over her thickheaded boyfriend. This was just getting ridiculous. Usually he picked up on her subtle cues. Was he impaired today or something? Of all days, too. "Brick, do you _know_ what day it is?"

He gave her a confused look. "Saturday?"

"Saturday the what?" She tapped her foot.

He got his change back from the cashier and began backing out so Blossom could have room to push her cart through. A thoughtful look passed over his handsome face before he responded calmly, "Saturday the fourteenth."

"Of what _month_?"

If the red ruff wasn't confused before, now he was beyond lost. Or, at least, that's what the expression on his face said. He rose an eyebrow as he helped Blossom place the bagged groceries into her cart. "February. Blossom, what are you getting at? Are you okay? You're not being controlled by the White Cat or Mojo are you? No mind rays? Who did you fight today?"

"Sedusa," She snapped as she glared at him, ignoring the million questions he was shooting at her. "And _no_, I'm not being controlled by _any _villain." She paused when he didn't look convinced. "You know what? Just go. I got this."

"Are you – "

"Yes, I'm _sure_," She replied. He backed away slowly, unsure if he really wanted to leave his girlfriend alone or not (her attitude was throwing him for a loop, that was for sure). Noticing this, she quelled her annoyance and smiled gently at him, trying not to let her disappointment show. "Don't worry about me. Buttercup got me irritated earlier. Call me later?"

Relief crossed his face and gave her his small grin once more. "Always."

With that he walked away, leaving the cashier and Blossom alone. Once he walked out of the grocery market, the small, older cashier woman gazed at Blossom and said, "He could be pretending to not know it's Valentine's Day, dearie. My husband did that to me just before he proposed." She shrugged. "Maybe he's planning something special and wants to surprise you."

The intelligent teenager pursed her lips together in thought as she handed the money over. It made sense. After all, Brick was not usually one to forget things so easily. And anyway, she remembered, in January he had mentioned that Boomer was already planning stuff for Valentine's Day. It wasn't like Brick to suddenly have a case of amnesia. So, she beamed at the cashier. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

The older woman handed her the money back. "Of course I am, sweetheart. Don't give up yet!"

Blossom nodded once more and began walking away, calling over her shoulder. "Thank you!"

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Blossom had helped her father make a homemade meal (because after the disaster of the _last _date Sandy and John had, the Professor decided staying _in_ would be best) for his Valentine's Day evening with her former kindergarten teacher. Once she was done, she helped Bubbles get ready for _her_ date and watched as her blonde sister literally skipped out the front door into her date's arm around five in the afternoon. Then, she went back to helping her father get ready. As she helped, her eyes couldn't help but dart at the clock and the phone every so often.

With each hour, she felt that little glimmer of hope in her die…only to be replaced with irritation. This irritation started out as mild and continued to grow as the evening progressed. Anger settled over her as she locked herself in her room (to be out of John and Sandy's way). She had done everything she could think of to keep herself busy.

She had done the extra credit homework assignment for her history class (which she really, for once, didn't _want_ to do). She had practiced playing on her guitar. She had surfed the internet and watched _Bleach _episodes on YouTube. (Watching and reading anime had become a secret fetish she had developed and wanted no one to know about). She had attempted to sketch the sunset, which had turned out horrible (art wasn't her forte, after all). She even watched several of her favorite romantic movies, but it had only soured her mood further.

By eleven in the evening, Blossom had given up. She had done everything in her power to not call Brick up and yell at him for not calling her or planning on doing something. She was, after all, above such petty things like getting upset over something as trivial as a holiday. Or, at least, that's what she had told herself. In fact, she had managed to calm herself down somewhat until Buttercup walked into her room later that evening.

The green puff shook her head. "Pretty Boy didn't show up, did he?"

"Get out, Buttercup," Blossom murmured as she buried herself further in her book, _War Stories: Remembering World War II_. Such a good book. Nothing like annoying sisters. "I'm reading my book right now and it's at a good part. Can't afford to speak with you right now."

Buttercup sighed. "Sorry, Leader Girl, that you have such a crappy boyfriend."

The redhead clutched her book tightly, but didn't get a chance to speak as Bubbles poked her head into the room, just coming back from her date with Boomer. She had a hazy look in her eyes and both pink and green puffs could tell that there was more than just talking going on between the blues. "Who has a crappy boyfriend?"

"Blossom does," responded the self-proclaimed _Toughest Fighter_. "Apparently, judging by the hostile aura I'm getting from Red here, her boyfriend didn't show up to spend Valentine's Day with her."

For one brief moment, the _Commander and Leader_ felt the violent need to pounce on her sister, but kept her temper in check. Bubbles, on the other hand, gave her sister a look of sympathy and cooed out, "Oh, Blossom, I'm so sorry! That wasn't nice of Brick! He could've at least _called _and wished you a Happy Valentine's Day if he was busy! Do want me and Buttercup to beat him up for you?"

"No, I don't."

The emerald-eyed puff grinned wickedly. "Or we can hold him while you punch!"

"No," moaned Blossom as she clenched her jaw and snapped her book shut. She scowled at her two sisters, shutting them both up effectively, the two suddenly remembering how scary the glaring pink puff could look when she was angry. "What I want you guys to do is go to your _own _rooms and let me _finish _reading about the attack on Normandy. Can you both do that for me _willingly _or am I going to have to _force _you out?"

Her sisters shared a look as they mumbled their goodnight and left their leader alone with her thoughts. When she was finally left alone, Blossom placed her opened book over her face and exhaled a deep breath. While anger was bubbling within her stomach, a painful hurt was echoing in her mind. Agonizing thoughts rolled across her brain, to the point of wanting of yank the atrocious and offending thoughts out of her head – literally.

She closed her eyes. Buttercup and Bubbles were right. Brick could've at least_ called_. Even though she wouldn't have _liked _it, she would have appreciated the thought. Or maybe Brick really _had _forgotten what day it was. Maybe, when she had seen him that the store in the early afternoon, it hadn't been an act. Maybe he wasn't planning on doing something special for her.

_That hurt. Low blow. Even for you, Brick. I've gotten fairer hits from you when we were _enemies_._

She rolled over on her stomach and glanced at her digital clock. _12:01_, it read. It was past Valentine's Day. Currently, according to the time, it was February the fifteenth on the West Coast. The day for celebrating lovers and love, itself, had ended. Eros and Aphrodite had left the building. Now, it was just another ordinary day…no holiday. And Blossom had only spent, at the moment, fifteen minutes with her boyfriend. A boyfriend who didn't even know what _holiday _it was.

_Happy Valentine's Day to me_, she thought bitterly. _Even _Buttercup _had more fun than I did! _

Shaking her head once more, she propped open her book. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at Brick or not. She wasn't sure if she would let this issue go or make a big deal. A large part of her wanted to make a big deal out of the fact that the two reds hadn't done anything on this day, but another part of her – a small part of her – told her that, at least, it wasn't as something as important as her birthday. So, for now, she decided to leave the issue alone.

She turned back to her book, reading the different, real accounts of people who lived during major moments in the Second World War. It was interesting and definitely new. It was the points of view of the war from a child, woman and civilian's eyes. A book worth reading.

Blossom began to wrap herself up in the book after a good twenty minutes of reading, forgetting her problems, when she heard a knock on her window. She furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at the clock once more. This time it read _12:50_. Frowning, she got up from her bed, throwing her guard up in case it was an enemy. She didn't know who had the audacity to attack her so bluntly in the safety of her home, but that didn't stop her from being cautious. She pulled up her mini-blinds and was shocked at who the person was. "Brick? What're you doing here?"

"Wanna let me in? It's freezing," He replied, not answering her question. "According to the weather watch on my laptop, it's practically forty-three degrees out here."

She opened her window and let him in, still confused at his presence. She watched as he rubbed his hands together rapidly, creating small red sparks as he did. She felt the temperature around him heat up as he fixed his internal body heat in the process. "You know, you could've used the front door."

He glanced at her. "Yeah, but I saw the lights on your dad and sisters' rooms go out and figured they wouldn't have taken too kindly to me showing up at nearly one in the morning. So, I figured I'd just go directly to you."

"Well," She rebuffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think my dad will take too kindly, either, to a boy in my room at one in the morning."

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, Blossom, I'm only staying for a couple of moments. Besides, the Professor trusts me. Hell, I'm practically the only boy he trusts around you."

"Ironic," She muttered underneath her breath. "Considering the fact that you're about the only one with the ability and the power to kill me."

The red ruff winced, hearing her words. "Harsh."

"But true."

He shook his head and grabbed her wrist gently, trying to pull her to him. "Really, though, that hurt. Something that I only expect from you."

She yanked her wrist from his grip, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him with as much fervor as she could. That was not the type of remark she expected nor wanted from him. "Oh, so what? You only expect me to _hurt _you? That's rich, coming from _you_. Some basis you seem think we have in a relationship."

"That is not," He snorted as he gave her a bemused look. "what I meant. I meant you're the only one in the word to have the ability to actually hurt me emotionally. Not even my brothers can do that. In fact, I'm not sure if I like the fact you hold that power over me."

"If that's meant to be a compliment, Brick," She growled, "Then you need work on learning how to woo a girl."

He removed his cap and ran a hand threw his messy hair. As he did so, he rolled his eyes. "This is not coming out the way I wanted it to. You're blowing things out of proportion, Blossom. Can I get a word in, edgewise?"

She sat down on her bed, her glower not lessening. "Go ahead. You're doing fine. A _real_ Romeo."

Now it was his turn to glare at her. "I did not come here to get insulted by you."

"No!" She hissed, getting up and moving towards him. Her eyes darted to her door briefly, hoping no one in the house could hear the two of them before she turned her harsh gaze back on him. "You apparently came here to insult _me _instead! Well, congratulations, Brick, you're doing a _fine _job! Really, superb!"

He remained quiet and looked like he was deliberating on what he wanted to say next. For someone who could speak so eloquently when the occasion called for it, he was terrible, for some reason, when he was dealing with Blossom. Why that was, he didn't know. Finally, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I didn't come here to insult you, either."

"Oh, yeah?" Her voice still hostile. "Then why _did _you come?"

The sentence was provoking, that was for sure. Her tone held a twinge of a challenge for him and Brick being Brick couldn't deny the challenge. So, he sighed heavily, grabbed her arms and kissed her. Her body went rigid for a second, obviously not expecting this reaction, before she melted in his arms and kissed her back. After several seconds, he pulled away and murmured, revealing the soft emotions he only showed around her, "I came by to tell you, well, in a way, Happy Non-Valentine's Day."

She blinked, her eyes a mixture of haziness and curiosity. "For once, I'm dumbfounded. Valentine's Day passed, technically speaking."

"I know," He replied and then hugged her tightly. "I waited purposefully to not do anything because I wanted to tell you, once it passed, that I don't need some damn holiday to show you how much I care about you. All I need is 365 days a year to tell you how much I love you. Not February fourteenth."

Blossom held back her tears of joy, not wanting to appear overly emotional. "Brick, you're an idiot. Didn't you think I would get mad watching my sisters go off on their dates and I'm sitting here, alone? For a great strategist, you sure didn't plan this very well."

Even though she insulted him and his pride, he couldn't help but laugh. Their constant bickering and insult trading was a part of their lives. Such was the dynamics of their relationship. Personally, Brick didn't think he could handle it if she had no backbone to match his insults or to verbally spar with him. It would just be boring. "Yeah, I thought of that. In fact, I was going to come by tomorrow morning, but figured you'd be even more mad at me in the _morning_ than you would be _now_."

She giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Well, you're right. I would have been royally pissed off if you waited until morning. Your point would have been lost."

"Exactly," He agreed. "It would have looked like I was making up for my mistake rather than proving to you that, again, I don't need a stupid holiday, which, by the way, I don't feel really is a holiday that needs to be celebrated to begin with."

"Oh shut up," She sighed heavily. "Leave the rest of the world alone."

He chuckled. "Want to go out for dinner tomorrow, then? Your pick."

"Damn straight, it's my pick."

"Always."

_Buttercup and Bubbles are wrong. _My _ruff is better._

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

-_Sighs heavily_- Yeah, it's a cliché, but I need to get all the stupid, little clichés out of me _before _I become a best-selling author that gives Stephenie Meyer and JKR a run for their money. _–cackles madly- _

I also have this crazy notion that Buttercup/Butch has a Sango/Miroku type of relationship (for all you _Inuyasha _fans) and the Blossom/Brick has a Ichigo/Rukia relationship (for all you _Bleach _fans). Or, Zutara for the reds, if you will. My version of Zutara, that is. Yes! I am a Zutarian! And a proud one at that. But I won't rub or gloat or whine about the shippings of AtLA. It is what it is. I'm used to loosing in my ships. I'm just hoping IchiRuki wins out in the end with _Bleach_ XD

Yes! Blossom is a closet _Bleach_ fan, too! Seriously, though, you gotta have _one _thing about her that just makes no sense with her personality. Same thing with the others. I'm getting the vibe that Buttercup is a closet lover of mani/pedis (_manicures/pedicures_ for you "nail lingo"-challenged peeps). And Bubbles totally loves watching _Haunted History_ on the _Biography _channel. Yes, I'm weird. XD Haha.

Oh! And the book, _War Stories: Remembering World War II_? Yeah, that's a real book by Elizabeth Mullener and it simply _amazing_! If you're a WWII buff like me, then you definitely should go read it. I got it on Friday and I haven't been able to put it down. Okay, well I have, so I can write _this_. 'Twas a Valentine's gift for me from mi mamí y papí para mi!

The beginning, italicized part of the one-shot is from wikipedia. I needed a definition and, well, I copied and pasted because I was _way _to lazy to rewrite it in my own words. In simplistic terms, the first paragraphs ain't mine! Anyway, peeps, I hope you like. **Review** this piece of crap, please!

_**¡Espere que usted tuviera un gran Día de los enamorados! ¡Revise por favor!**_

I think that's right. Haha. I'm out of practice with my Spanish. XD I'm in a Spanish-speaking mood! For all you English speakers out there: Hope you had a great Valentine's Day! Review please!

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Somewei_


End file.
